Event
=Year 1440= Decorum Classes Happens as soon as she first goes to the castle. Turns out a little girl with no etiquette training isn't quite up to speaking with high society. The Guard at the entrance suggests classes. Decorum Classes are now open. First Harvest Festival How to get it: Attend the first year's Harvest Festival (in September). You will automatically receive both of the two CGs. Meeting New Friends Between October to December she will meet three girls. To Dance is Life First time going to the Tailor's after meeting Christina she will be there getting her dress for a ball. She finds the Daughter's not knowing how to dance a grave oversight & tells her where to find lessons. Dance lessons are now open. First Christmas How to get it: You automatically receive it at the first Christmas of the game. =Year 1441= Work at the Inn The Daughter is now old enough to work at the Inn. After her 4th time Babysitting, she will be offered a job while walking down the busy the Busy Street. Maid Work She is now old enough to be referred as a maid. Once she has taken 4 Decorum Classes she will be offered a cleaning job while visiting the City Square. Harvest Festival {C}How to get it: Your daughter must come in first place in either the Fighting Contest, the Dance Contest, or the Art contest in one of the years from 1441-?. Future Event Trigger Warning If you take a vacation with your daughter sometime from December 1441 to February 1442, you will be able to access a CG from December 1442 to February 1443 if you have your daughter rest. So if you want the CG, be sure to go on a vacation with her. Second Christmas: Present for Papa {C}How to get it: You will automatically receive this CG at the Christmas of the year 1441, the second Christmas with your daughter. =Year 1442= Confrontation with other children How to get it: You will automatically receive this CG in between January and February of the year 1442. Boys harass Christina and Marie How to get it: Go on a town visit in March of 1442 and go to the town square. Who is this beautiful woman? How to get it: You will automatically receive this CG in between March and April of the year 1442. Hot Springs with friends How to get it: If you did as the Future Event Trigger Warning: Hot Spring with Friends said and went on a vacation with your daughter sometime from December 1441 to February 1442, you will be eligable to receive this CG. You must have your daughter rest sometime from December 1442 to February; if you do, she will ask if she can go to the Hot Springs with her friends. If you say yes, they will go and you will receive the CG. If you say no, you will not. This event counts as a rest, not a vacation, so it does not have the cost requirement that a vacation does. Third Christmas: Christmas with Friends How to get it: You automatically receive it at Christmas of year 1442. =Year 1443= Lumberjacking Daughter is now old enough to be a Lumberjack. Once she has had 4 Combat Classes (or if she already has) she will receive a referral when she's next in the City Square. Unlocks Lumberjack Job. Barmaid If her Charm exceeds 99 at any time after this point she will be offered a job when next in the City Square. Unlocks Cafe Work. Off to Market If at any time past the beginning of this year her Intelligence rises above 49 she will be offered a job. Opens Merchant Job. Meeting Demons in Dark Town How to get it: Go to Dark Town starting March of 1443 and you will automatically get this CG. Either Choice she will still gain these additional results: -10G & +5 Sinfulness Demon Heritage & Talking Stuffed Bears How to get: Automatically gained between the 5th and 6th month of 1443. Your daughter's demon blood finally awakens enough that she is able to hear the voice of Kuma, a stuffed bear given to her by her mother Isabelle. Cube offers to explain how to keep your daughter's demon blood repressed. In short, buying Holy Water from the Church will decrease your daughter's demon blood by a certain amount each time you buy it, and her demon blood will increase if she goes into the demon realm or if you buy things from the demon realm. Dress-up How to get it: Have your daughter rest on the 10th or 11th month of the year 1443. Must have more than 49 Trust with all three friends. Fourth Christmas You automatically receive this CG on Christmas of the year 1443. =Year 1444= Stranger on a White Horse How to get it: Automatically received in Month 4 of year 1444. This is the starting event of the Charles branch of the game (needed for both the Human Prince marriage and True Heroine Ending). Additional events and CGs for the Charles branch can be found on the Charles Events page. An Odd Boy Appears How to get it: Go to the City Square/ Street/ Busy Street/ Market from the 10th month of the year 1444 to the 3 month of the year 1445 and you will automatically receive this CG. If you want to continue on with Lee's events, you must choose OK. Additional events and CGs for the Lee branch can be found on the Lee Events page or at the Princess Maker 4 Facebook: Lee Event Guide page. Fifth Christmas How to get it: Automatically recieved on Christmas of year 1444 month 12. Lize's Father Dies How to get it: Automaticlly recieved in year 1445 month 2 Category:PM4 Category:Princess Maker 4 |}